TFP Love Beats Size?
by svdetta94
Summary: I just needed to write this down... i will maybe make a part two... if you guys think this story is okay... okay since i have gotten so manny messasges also in private... i will start soon on chapter 4... Just give me some ideas... 29.09.12 ; Part 4 is now work in progress... thanks for your opinions... if you have any ideas of storeis just send me a private message...)
1. Chapter 1

Arcee was on her way to Jacks school to pick him up. She had her Sadi hologram up. She parked at the school entrance like she used to do. But before she could turn of her hologram Sierra ducked up.

"Aint that Jack's motorcycle? Does he let you borrow it?" Sierra asked in shock.

_Arcee"s head: oh Primus I hate that girl… Jack likes her but I don't. She only notice Jack after that he got me you know me in Bike form… she is only going to break his heart. And I will not let her take him from me… oh Scrap! What is it I am thinking? Am I jealous on her? Do I love Jack? Bah I will not let her take my Jack away from me!"_

"Of course he lets me... "Sadi/Arcee Said with a smirk has she took her helmet off. Reviling Sadie's beautiful Face... Blue eyes brown long hair… and she had a slim body like the perfect Woman Body.

"Are you family? Or are you a good friend of Jack..." Sierra asked.

"Oh aren't you a cute one. I am his Girlfriend" Sadie said with a big smirk. Arcee almost laughs her aft off after seeing Sierra's Reaction It was Priceless.

"Y..Y..You are his WHAT? I didn't know he had one i.i…" Sierra stammered now slowly backing away.

" If you ever So much has Look at him funny I promise I will hunt you down" that was the last thing she could say before she saw that Jack was walking out of the school. And he looked surprised to see Sadi hologram on and it looked like she had talked with SIERRA?.

"H.h.h hey … J-Jack" Sierra stammerd.

«Ready to go Love? Arcee asked while looking smug…

"Okay… _Wait what did she call me? What is going on here_?" Jack said/Taught while he climbed on behind Sadie. He winked goodbye to Sierra while they speeded away from school.

While they speeded toward base in the jasper desert… "Arcee what is going on?" Arcee turned off her hologram and allowed Jack move over to grab on the hand bars.

"I wouldn't allow her to take you away from me…. She only likes you because you have a nice ride. She would break your heart… that I cannot allow…" Arcee said with a sad voice that almost killed Jack… he didn't like that Arcee was sad….

"Arcee don't worry about Sierra… I do not like her anymore. I have found a better girl…" Jack said while patting her side… "She is strong, Wise and Beautiful "Jack said while still patting her side…

"And who is girl? If she is trying to take you away from me I promise I will hunt her down… now what is her name?" Arcee asked. (She still didn't get it)

Jack patted her side." She is close" was all Jack said. They were 10km away from base. Arcee pulled over and speeded away on a secret road… 15min later she stops. She is the only one that knows about this place.

She transforms into her main mode and looks down to Jack… "Ahm… I may be a little slow but… the girl you were talking about…. Is she me?" Arcee asked…

Jack looked at her and nodded.

"Did you really mean the things you said? Am I Beautiful? "Arcee asked Jack.

Jack walks closer to her and takes his hand on her leg. "You are the most beautiful Girl I have ever met.

I and I love you. You are there always when I need you… You are my Guardian, Friend. I know we are different… you are a 20 feet tall robot and I am just under 6 feet and I am an organic. But still I can't hide what I feel for you… and now is the truth reveled. I do not know if you feel the same or…" Jack was cut off… Arcee"s Finger was on his lips to silence him.

"Jack I love you to… every time that you are not at my side I feel that I need you. I feel lost without you. You are the reason I am still fighting. I wish you could stay at base with me forever… but I know your mom would freak out if she ever knows about this… Jack would you like to be more than friends? "Arcee asked nervously.

"Of course I will. I love you with my whole heart… maybe I can talk to Agent Fowler. Maybe I can get a job trough the Agency? Maybe he can pull some strings so I do not need to go to school anymore?.

That would mean more time with you" Jack said with a hint of teasing tone…

"Okay I am sold…" Arcee bends down on one knee and Presses her metal Lips against his

"Let's get back to base Jack" She transformed and jack jumped on her. And they were heading back to base.

**Back at Base:**

Arcee presented the idea off Jack work with them full time with Optimus… Optimus didn't like the idea… but the humans would eventually be more part of this war in time… he would ask Fowler. But did not promise anything.

Arcee walked back to her room to get some rest… Jack quickly followed…Ralph and Miko looked at each other… "Wait? Didn't Arcee walk to her room to rest? So why did Jack follow her?" Miko asked

**Arcee"s Room:**

Before she walked inside her room she looked down and saw Jack. "Ahm Jack? Why are you following me? I am going to rest…"

"I would like to rest to… do you think I will manage to rest in all the noise Miko is making in the control room?" Jack said.

"Point taken" She said while lifting him up and walked over to her berth she sat him on her berth while she lied down.. Jack lied on his side when suddenly he was dragged towards Arcee. She dragged him closer with her hand. So he now lied with is back to her stomach and her hand over him…

"You know. If you can live here at base you are always welcome at my room." Arcee said with a smirk.

"That I would like" was the last he managed to say before they both fell to sleep. (Arcee rest mode)

**Control room **

Ralph was too busy working on something on his laptop notice that Miko was (talking to BB).

"Psst Bumblebee! Let's check out why Jack followed Arcee…" Miko said to BB

Bumblebee made some beeps that Miko didn't understand…

**(Are you crazy? No one has ever sat one foot at her doorstep…)**

"I do not understand you but it sounds like you are scared?" Mika tried.

BB lifted Miko up and then they walked towards Arcee"s Room.

BB slowly opens the door and looked inside. Both BB and Miko almost fainted… on Arcee"s Berth they could see Jack sleep with Arcee… Arcee had her hand over Jack…"Oh My good!" Miko said out loud she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"If it hadn't been for that Jack was lying so close to me. I would have get up at kicked your afts! If you guys tell anyone I am going to Hunt you both down! No go away" Arcee said before reenter rest mode.

BB and Miko quickly ran back to the control room… "Okay BB I thing we should keep this quiet… for now "Miko said.

Optimus entered the room." Keep what quiet?" Optimus asked..

"N-Nothing" Miko stammered

"Where is Jack? Agent Fowler is arriving to talk to him…" Optimus said.

Miko and BB looked at eatchother.

"Is something wrong" Optimus asked. But before Miko and BB could answer Arcee and Jack walked into the room.

"Agent Fowler is on his way here to talk to you Jack" Optimus said.

Suddenly the proximity alarm rang over the entire base. "It is Agent Fowler" Ratchet answered before anyone could ask the question.

Fowler entered the control room. "Jack come with me" the agent said. They walked toward the briefing room. Arcee tried to follow but Optimus puts his hand on her shoulder. "This is something Jack most do alone" Optimus said.

**Briefing room **

"Jack I have talked with my superiors… since you are one of the few that the Bots trust. They have agreed to remove you from school. They will put you on a training program. After your basic training you will get your own special Full body Armor. And a Special Rifle that uses synthetic Energon has Ammo. After you have finished with your basic training you will get back to the bots… and join them in the field…" you will be under Optimus command. But you will report back to me on a weekly basic.

"How long will It be before I can see the bots again?" Jack asked

"Maybe 1 year. We are leaving in 10 hours. So you have time to say goodbye. I have contacted your mom… she didn't like it… but I managed to convince her. "

Jack walked out from the briefing room. Back to the control room.

He walked up to the group of bots and humans. "So what did you guys talk about?" Miko asked.

Jack explained his conversation.

"I am coming with "Arcee said in a demanding tone

"I am sorry Arcee. But you will need to stay here with the other bots.. Jack will be fine… this is one of our most secure training facilities "Fowler said.

After Jack had talked to people. He walked toward where Arcee was standing. She bent down on one knee. And looked at him in the eyes.

"If I had known that you would be taken away from me for a whole year I would have refused…" Arcee sad in a sad tone.

"I will be back… and then I promise I never ever leave you for that long ever again." Jack said.

Arcee looked around and saw that nobody was looking at their direction. She quickly gave jack a small kiss on his cheek." I will wait for you… but you better not meet somebody else… "

"I already have you… you are the only person I would like to be with… it seems that Fowler is waiting on me… bye"

And with that said. Arcee watched has the elevator took Jack and Fowler up towards his Helicopter.

A long year later…

Arcee was on her regular Patrol in the desert when she suddenly was attacked by Knockout and 3 drones…" Arcee to base… I might need back up…

"We have a person in the area … ETA 2min…" Ralph said over the com link. (The other bots was on other parts of the country. So it was only Miko and Ralph that had the fort)

Arcee was busy fighting knockout and 2 other drones to notice the one drone that was sneaking up behind her.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around to see the drone with a big hole in his chest… before he fell down on the ground

She heard the same sound twice now… she looked back to where knockout and 2 drones where… it was only Knockout remaining… Knockout looked to both of his sides to see that his drones were down… he quickly transformed and speeded the hell out there…

Arcee looked around… she could see a figure walking out from cover behind 2 big rocks ca 300m away… the person was a human… 1.80 tall… the person had Full body Armor that was black… with a blue strip down from the middle of his helmet… the helmet had a gray visor. The person's helmet covered the person's entire face… the person was holding some kind of energy based rifle with a scope…

The person was now 5m away from Arcee.

"Ralph is this *Backup of mine* cleared to go with me back to base?" Arcee asked over her comlink…

It wasn't Ralph that answered… Optimus and the other bots had arrived back at base. «He is… bring him with you…" Optimus answered.

Arcee looked at the figure "you coming?" she asked…

The figure nodded and they both walked through the portal when it arrived.

**Control room:**

Arcee looked down to the person… "Thanks… but who are you?" Arcee asked….

The person placed one hand on her leg and looked up at her… "I have missed you" the unknown person said…

It took a couple of silent seconds before she understood who this person was…

She quickly takes her hand on his helmet and removes it… and lifted the person up too her chest and hugged him. "I have missed you too"…" She said while she got a pretty big smile on her faceplate…

She quickly remembered that they were being watched… she put him back on the ground and looked at the others…

"What? I missed him…" She said…. After it had been silence for a long time…

Ratchet scanned him… he looked at his gear…

"I see you have the rifle I designed… "Ratchet said…

"Jack… we have orders from Fowler that you need to remain at base for at least 7 days… he has things he needs to fix. But where will you rest…we need to put you someplace" Optimus said… before Miko interrupted. She had kept what she and BB had seen far too long "Why cant he Rest with Arcee… it seems that he liked it the last time I checked"

BB beeped some noise that sounded like he was afraid now… of what Arcee would do to Miko…

Optimus looked at Arcee and Jack. "What does she means with that? Is this something I should know about?" Optimus asked…

Arcee looked at Jack before she looked at Optimus. "I love Jack… and he loves me" She said…

Everyone in the room was shocked… thousands of years with fighting she was one of the coldest and strongest warriors they ever had seen. She had never ever showed weakness before… she had never ever let anyone close to her… but Jack had managed it… she had open herself up to him…

"Bulkhead, BB take Miko and Ralph home…" Optimus ordered.

"Arcee take Jack with you to your room…I and Ratchet need to discuss something" Optimus said to them…

When Arcee closed the door to her room. Jack took off his combat gear… and put on some regular cloth that he had with him…

Arcee lifted him up to her berth… once more she dragged him close to herself… "I have missed you Jack…" Arcee said…

Jack turned himself around so he could see her face… "I have missed you to… the other guys in the barracks I was inn had picture of their girls in their locker… I had a picture of you… you know you in bike form… since you guys is classified. I was looking forward to seeing you again" Jack said…

Arcee looked at him…she stroke her finger around on his cheek. Jack could feel her metal finger… cold metal touching his cheek… he grabbed her hand with both of his hands and kissed her hand.

Arcee lied on her back and lifted Jack up to her chest… Jack lied on his stomach… slowly dragging himself up to her face… and kissed her on her metal lips…

"It feels good to have you back Jack.." Arcee said in a soft and beautiful tone.

"Mhm… what do you think Optimus and Ratchet are talking about?" Jack asked.

"I do not know Jack. But I guess that we will find out in the morning… time to rest love"

Arcee had put Jack back beside her he was in his old position… with her arm over him… she was dragging her hand over his shoulder up and down his shoulder… Jack could swear that he had never relaxed so much the past year before now… "I love you so much" was his final word before he fell in a deep sleep… Arcee still kept doing what she was doing a good 10min before she entered rest mode herself…

Jack opens his eyes… he looks up to see that Arcee was watching him… "Good morning Jack" Arcee said in a soft tone… she helps him down… he walks over to his bag… he finds some new cloth.

"Arcee is it a shower in this base?" Jack asked…

"Yes it is actually connected to this room… just go through that door." She pointed at a large door on the other side of the room… the door was large enough that Arcee could walk through it…

Jack stood naked in front of the big shower… he looked up… "Dammit… I am not tall enough to turn on the shower…

"Need a hand?" Arcee asked while she turned on the shower… water fell down on Jack… Jack looked behind and he saw Arcee… he quickly took his hands to cover his you know…. Private place…

"Arcee! What are you doing…? I am naked…" He stammered while he blushed …

"Oh com on Jack… let me help you…" she took some sop in her hand and soaped Jack inn… Jack hated to admit that it did actually fell pretty good…

When Jack was done he was on his way to grab a towel… but Arcee stopped him… "And where do you think you are going? I helped you so now you most help me… she gave jack a sponge… and she laid down on her back…

Jack tried to cover his private place with his free hand… "Jack? You know that you don't need to hide something from me yes?" Arcee said to him…

Jack blushed heavily now… "It is embarrassing…that others looking at … I am naked…"….

Arcee grabbed his hand and removed it from it place… "I am your girl am I not...

Arcee and Jack walked out from the shower room…

One could see that Arcee was clean… she was shining… Jack looked at her… "You look beautiful"

Before she could answer him… Ratchet was on the speakers in the bas. "Arcee, Jack come to the control room…"

**Control room**

It was only Ratchet and Optimus that was in the control room. BB and Bulkhead was out to pick up Ralph and Miko…

"If you two have a relationship… I have nothing to say about it… but try to keep it discreet while on missions okay? "Optimus said…

"Jack get your gear… I have some upgrades for your armor… it will at least take 2 days to install and I need to run several tests…" Ratchet said…

"I am going on patrol… remember Jack you need to stay at base" Optimus said…

After Optimus had left and Ratchet had walked to the work place to start upgrading Jacks armor.

Jack looks up at Arcee "So what should we do?" Jack asked… Arcee lifts him up and takes him back to her room…

She locks the door so nobody can get inn. She puts Jack on her berth and sits next to him… She looks at him with a smile… "Arcee? Why…" Jack gets cut of mid-sentence has Arcee presses her Metal lips to his… she pulls him close and embraces him in a hug. "You know I Love you … so when you are on missions with us. Try to stay safe okay? I do not know what I do if I loses you" She said in a sad tone.

"You know you will never lose me… I got your back and you got my back right?" Jack said…

2 days later

Everyone is in the control room. Jack has just put on his armor+ Helmet on…

"I have installed a stealth field generator that runs on synthetic Energon. Jack pushed a small button on his wrist panel… suddenly he disappeared…

"Jack? Where are you? This is not funny…" Arcee said….

Suddenly Jack showed up again upstairs standing behind Miko and Ralph.

"There you are" Arcee said. Miko and Ralph quickly spun around and almost jumped in the air… when they saw Jack behind them….

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you that your armor have also dampening field… so you can jump from some heights without hurting yourself…."Ratchet said…

Suddenly the alarm in the bas rang… Ratchet turned his vision on the monitor…" Energon located.

Bumblebee, Arcee… you will go on this one" Optimus said…

Nobody had noticed that Jack had activated his stealth unit. he just managed to get his rifle and just barley mad it through the portal in time…

"Miko? Are you sick? You didn't even try to follow. "Bulkhead asked …

All the bots+ralph looked at her…

"Neh Bulkhead wasn't going so no need to follow… since I think Jack beat me to it…" She said while she pointed to where Jacks Rifle had been…

Ratchet was just about to turn on his Com-Link but Optimus stopped him… "No Need old friend. Has long has nobody knows about him and he keeps himself clocked… he should be fine… but he will answer to me when he get back…" Optimus said…

Jack followed BB and Arcee through the portal with his stealth unit activated… he kept some distance from them… they were in a forest… with a lot of Cover…

Jack noticed one thing… it was too quiet… there was no sound of birds or anything…

Jack primed his rifle… just to be on the safe side…

Arcee and BB had found some energon… they were placing the energon in a pile…

Jack saw something moving on his HUD display inside his helmet… something was moving in the trees above Arcee…

Jack quickly aimed his rifle and what he could see in the scope gave him… shivers he could see 2 purple eyes… He took a shoot and hit His target. Sadly he pulled his trigger at the same time she jumped down… so he hit her in her shoulder… but the shot to her shoulder made her stumble when she landed on the ground… Arcee and BB were surprised when they saw Arachnid …

Before any of them could react Arachnid had shot out Webb… BB was stuck to a tree unable to free himself…

Arcee gave Arachnid a uppercut … But she quickly regain her self… And manage to shot web at Arcee… Now BB and Arcee were stuck to a tree… Arachnid was standing 5m away from them…

"Now Arcee? Where is your little Human pet? Maybe i will visit him after I have killed you" She said…

"You will stay away from Him! If you even try to touch him I promise I will kill you!" Arcee said while trying breaking free… but it was pointless… she was stuck…

"My my you do really care for him don't you... is it love that I see in your optics? Haha you love a human? Oh this is sweet… after I kill you I will have my Jack all by myself." Arachnid mocked…

Arcee was looking down on the ground now… she was sorry…it seemed like she wouldn't get another chance to see her love again… Arachnid was moving closer to Arcee… she took her hand under Arcee"s chin and tilted her head up to look her in the optics before she killed her…

Jack had heard everything that Arachnid had said… even if he was 2-300 meters away his helmet had audio amplifier and better… He saw that Arachnid was about to kill Arcee… he pointed his rifle at her.. Aimed at her head… And took the shot.

Arcee closed her optics … when suddenly that sound was again… she opens her Optics and looked at Arachnid's Body in front of her… her head was destroyed… a couple of seconds after she saw a person in Black armor and a rifle on his back running towards her…

"Jack!" Arcee yells of pure Happiness to see him…

Jack hits a button on his wrist panel… and a 80cm green colored energon sword comes out… he cuts her free from the webbing. Arcee immediately bends down on one knee and embraces him in a hug…

She puts her forehead on his and looks at him right in his eyes… "I love you" she says… but before Jack can answer BB interrupts "Ahm.. Guys some help? "BB asked…

Arcee frowned and got her blade out and quickly cut him free so he fell down right on his head…

"ouch… thanks for the soft landing…" BB said… he looked over to where Arachnids dead body was…

"You acutely killed her…" BB said with a amusement… (not said… but beeped)

Jack looks at BB and shakes his head…"Remember… A scout should be Silent but deadly…" Jack said…

(You remember that episode where Miko comes with Bulkhead and Arcee... and Bulkhead and Arcee gets magnetized...)

BB starts to laugh is aft off…Jack looks at Arcee... she shakes her head…" Bulkhead and Miko laugh also when I said that line" she said… while lifting him up…

"So how long have you been following us?" Arcee asked….

"I come through the portal with you guys… I have remained hidden with my stealth unit…

Arcee and BB destroys Arachnids remains… before they walks through the ground bridge…

(And guess what? Jack going to get his ear full from Fowler/Optimus… for disobeying a order… you know he needed to remain 7 days in base…)

And I will not make a part 2… but I will update this story… you know just edit on page…. Add more words if u understands what I mean…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Back at Base**

They had retrieved a lot of Energon that would hold 6 months… and Jack had saved BB and Arcee… so Optimus had forgiven Jack for disobeying a order but said that he shouldn't make a habit of it…

Agent fowler on the other hand had a different opinion…

Jack had been yelled at for over a hour before the agent had let him go… and Fowler had arrived at base just 30 minutes after Jack, Arcee and BB had arrived back…So Jack was tired after have

Followed Arcee and BB a whole day…

He walked towards Arcee"s room. He arrived at her room. Walked inside and closed the door... Then he turned his vision towards her berth... And what he saw... Was something that he never thought he would see in his life... On the berth was Arcee... And she had her hand at her "port' when Arcee

noticed Jack she quickly removed her hand... And armor suddenly hides her port...

"Hi eh Jack... It is not what you think...I am... Ah... Dam! This is awkward... I thought that you

Didn't come back for at least 2 hours... I..." Arcee was cut off in her sentence...

"And who was you thinking about?" Jack asked in a teasing tone...

Arcee lifted him up to her berth… and looked down… not meeting his gaze….

"I was thinking about you… a girl have needs you know…" She said….

Jack could swear that he could see her blush… some Pink color on her metal face…

"I didn't know that you guys had That Kind Of *Needs* I thought only organics had that…" Jack

looked at Arcee puzzled…

"Oh we have some sort of interfacing to… "She said while she tried to look at him again… she still

Had some pink on her face…

"You so cute when you are embarrassed." Jack said… with a smug smile…

"I am not embarrassed… it is just awkward… that you saw my… *private part*" She said… her face was pretty pink now…

"Arcee… you know that you do not need to hide things from me… I am your partner right?"

Jack used her own words against her… (If you have read the whole story you will understand…)

"I know Jack… but still… "Arcee didn't know what came over her…

She pushed jack on his back on her berth and moved in on him… kissed him… 4-5 times before

Giving him a long one… when their lips separated… Jack breathed heavily... he had almost

Fainted… he needed air… he looked up at her… "Arcee? What was that?" Jack asked panting heavily

"I was just showing you my affection… I love you… if you didn't like it…" She trailed off… turning her head away from him… Jack reached out with his hand from where he lied… and touched

Her cheek so he now had eye contact again… he slowly moves his head towards hers… she doing the same… when their lips meet. Arcee opened her mouth so his tong could get inside her mouth…

Arcee pulled Jacks cloth off… his member was hard… some of her armor slid aside reviling

Her port. She hovered over his member… and slowly pulled it in…her optics dimmed for a moment when his member entered her…

She slowly lifted herself up and down… so she didn't hurt Jack… she moan a little… but tried to be

Has silent she could be…

Jack didn't know what to think… he was having se*x with Arcee?

Arcee could tell that Jack liked it… she moved her head closer and kissed him again… and slowly

Licked him on his cheek… and whispered in his ear… "Love you"

She could feel she was close… she pushed herself down one last time before purple juice ran out of

Her port and over Jacks mid-section.

Jack felt her juice on his *member* that was it… he could hold no longer sending his * juice* inside

Of her…

Arcee lifted herself off from him… and lied beside him… they just lied there for around 10 minutes

In silent. Jack looked up at her and rested his hand on hers… "That was a thing I never thought

Possible in this relationship"… he looked at her with love…

She smiled back… and got up… she lifted him up and carried him toward the shower room (you know holds him like a baby in her arms)

Jack was surprised when she lifted him up and carried him. But he didn't complain… it

Was comfortable in her arms… if he ever got a chance again… he would try to sleep in her arms…

Next morning Jack was in the S.A.F.E (training room)

Jack was in cover… he had maybe taken a to high difficulty level…

He had 7 holographic drones advancing toward him… giving him heavy fire. He was pinned down… and his stealth unit had taken damage… "This is not good" Jack said while he tried to take a peek from Cover.

Miko and ralph was on a school trip. And and bulkhead was on a mission so it was Arcee

And Jack that had the fort. Of course Ratchet was also there but he was busy working something.

Arcee had watched Jack the hole time… she saw that the drones was advancing fast.. In only 30 sec

They would be all over him…

Arcee ran in to the room blasters ready. She blasted them down before they even reacted…

Jack stood up and walked toward. Arcee. "Why did you do that? I had the situation under control!"

Jack said.

She looked at him with a smile. "I know… but why didn't you use your stealth?"

"One of them got a good shot at me… and hit my stealth unit…"

"Let's go to doc-bot… he can fix your unit" Arcee said while lifting him up…

Ratchet was busy working on an experimental synthetic energon… he was trying to make it better so

the bots could use it… Jack walked up to stand beside Ratchet. But suddenly it exploded.. Jack was

Tossed into the wall… Arcee was knocked back a few feet… she saw Jack lying on the floor.

"Jack!" She screamed when she sprinted toward him… his helmet was destroyed… his armor

Shattered. She pulled off what was remaining of his helmet… he had green liquid all over him…

Ratchet had gotten up… he pushed Arcee away and lifted Jack up and connected him to some medical equipment agent fowler had given them…

Ratchet had done everything he could… jack was Unconscious… they had taken away his armor (or

what was remaining) Arcee hadn't moved from her position since they had gotten Jack stable…

She sat next to jack's bed… (It looked kind of weird. A 20 feet big robot sitting down on the floor beside her little human…)

She holds his hand gently… _"Dear Primus please don't take Jack away from me. I need him._

_I love him" _This was what she was thinking in her head…

Suddenly she hears a sound… she turns her attention from her thinking. Back to Jack… "Ratchet! I

Think he is waking up." She said with a voice of joy.

Jack slowly opens his eyes. And he hears Arcee gasp… he looked at her "is something wrong? And what happen?" Jack asked starting to get a little worried.

"J-Jack? Your eyes are green" she stammered. Jack got out of the bed and ran toward the metal wall

Where he could see his own reflection. His eyes were green just like synthetic energon. Shiny

green eyes.

"What happened to me?" Jack asked… sounding scared.

"We do not know… I need to run some tests on you… I do not what effects the contact with the

Synthetic energon can have." Ratchet said… and he sounded actually worried.

Jack could feel a tear on his cheek… Arcee bends down on one knee… and embraces him in a hug..

"Shh it will be alrigth." she said in a soft tone…

"Ahm Arcee? Could you release him now? I need to get some blood samples.. Jack get back to bed."

Ratchet ordered.

Jack was now resting in med-bay… ratchet was looking over his results…

And he found out what had happened to Jack… he contacted Arcee. Told her to meet him at the

Control room. "Arcee… I have found out the reason why Jacks eyes is green… the synthetic energon have mixed itself with His blood/body… it is now a part of him.

It has actually made his instincts 40% stronger than any human. His reflexes and thinking process is a lot faster than it has ever been.

But of course it is a catch" Ratchet finally said.

"What kind of catch? " Arcee asked sounded worried.

"He needs a shot of synthetic energon injection once a week. Or he will die…" Ratchet said…

Jack had walked out of bed right after Ratchet had walked out of the room… he had been spying on

Them.. He didn't need his armor to be stealthy. He had heard their conversation.

"And I who hates needles" Jack said has he walked out of the shadow…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Arcee and Ratchet looked at Jack… Arcee giggled…

"What?" Jack Asked.

"You are just in your underwear or what your humans call it… half naked…

"Doh…" said Jack before he headed back to med-bay…

They could hear a scream! They quickly ran towards med-bay…

When they arrived at med bay. Jack was holding what was remaining of his Helmet…

"WHAT Happened with my Armor? This was one of the most expensive prototypes!"

"I am sorry to say it kid but your armor is no more… it is beyond repair. But I maybe able to construct a new armor… made by Cybertronian metal…

It took Ratchet two weeks to make a new armor…

His new armor was blue… his helmet had yellow visor. And it still had dampening and stealth units.

Nemesis: New Guest

Slipstream had arrived at the Nemesis to serve Lord Megatron… she had been going over their info

On the autobots on earth. And their allies. And she found one person that intrigued her… the human

Jack Darby… he was well known to the Decepticons… he had restored Optimus Primes Memories.

Right in front of the Lord himself… and he was also Arcee"s Partner…

She watched the holographic picture of him… he was quite pleasing for her optics to look at…

But they haven't seen him in over a year… it was like he just disappeared… but she thought that if she finds Arcee she finds Jack.

Unknown location

Jack and Arcee was on a regular energon search… they had separated to cover more ground…

Jack walked with his rifle ready… (He hadn't his stealth unit on... stupid kid) suddenly he heard a jet sound behind himself? And a transforming sound… "Seekers? Starscream?" Jack thought for himself. He quickly turned around aiming his rifle. And what he saw was something new… a new Decepticon

She quickly sent out a small EMP… making his weapon and stealth units… useless… even his

Communicator was useless.

Jack tried to fire his weapon… only to get a clicking sound of the trigger… he puts his weapon on his back. And takes a fighting stance readying his fists… "Who are you?" he asks.

She looks at him with a smile… "My name is Slipstream. And I already know who you are… Jack"

She said.

Jack was shocked… she knew it was him? Even he had is armor and helmet on…

"Surprised? I only know because the only human Arcee seems to accept is Jack… and since you are a human… it is only reasonable that you are Jack" She said with a smug smile.

Suddenly she fires her blaster at the ground beside Jack… "You didn't even flinch?" she said.

Impressed. But that was not smart… the ground under them collapsed so they both fell down… or so right down… they both was in a small pocket.. Only stone and dust surrendered them.. Slipstreams legs were covered in heavy stones… the stones were too heavy for her to get free… she was stuck.

But her hands/arms was free… she looked around and saw Jack stuck under a smaller. Stone.. That she

Easily removed so he got free… Jack stood up… and looked around. "Nice… we are trapped" he said.

He sat on the ground with his back against the rock wall…

After a couple of hours of silence… Jack looked at his HUD display inside his helmet… it shoved

That he soon needed His green medicine… or he would die… he could already feel that he was weak.

He took off his helmet revealing his green shining eyes.

Slipstream was surprised to see that he had green eyes that were glowing. "The decepticons records

Didn't show that you had so green glowing eyes." She said… a little bit confused.

Jack managed to put on a smile. "a lot has happened over the last year… and accident with

Synthetic energon. It bonded with my blood. So if I don't get a dose off it once a week I will die.

And it has been a week since last dose. So in matter of hours I will die… I can already feel that my

Body is weak." He said. Slipstream could already see that he was beginning to look weak.

"if you get regular energon will that help?" she asked.

"I do not know… but it can maybe give me more time." He said…

Slipstream could not let him die. Her mission was to capture Jack. But it was high possibility that the

Autobots would manage digging them out before the decepticons noticed that she was gone.

So once they were free she would get the hell out of there and update Megatron about reason events.

She grabs Jack and puts him down on her lap. She cuts her metal finger so she bleeds energon…

She takes her finger towards Jacks head. "Here suck out some energon from my finger" she said.

Jack looked at her strange. "You would like me to suck your blood so to speech?" Jack asked…

"You need it if you will survive." She said.

"You are a Decepticon. While would you save me?" Jack asked her looking at her.

"My mission is to capture you. But I can always do that another time cant I?" she said. Now she

Forced her finger to his mouth. "Suck on it" (WOW! one can really misunderstand this? Haha)

Jack didn't like this idea. But if he was to survive it was his only option.

The energon didn't tasty anything. He could already feel his strength coming back.

After 3-5 minutes he finally released her finger…

But he was still tired. He leans his back against Slipstreams cheastplate/front (whatever you call it)

Puts his helmet back on. And tries to rest. Slipstream was surprised at first when he leant against her.

But she allowed it.

When Jack awoken… he was in med bay? He looked around and it was only he in the room.

He got up. The floor was cold. He hadn't his armor on. He found his armor and puts it on he holds his helmet under his arm has he walks out of med bay and towards the control room.

All the bots was in the control room. Arcee was the first one to notice Jack. Every one turned their

Attention towards Jack.

"How did I end up here?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"We manage to dig you out. But YOUR FRIND ran off once we had freed her." Arcee said… clearly anger in her voice.

"And why didn't you try to contact me? We used hours looking for you and digging you out…"

Now Jack could hear worry in her voice.

"The con used EMP burst… my weapons and comlinks useless inkl my stealth unit." Jack said.

Now ratchet stepped forward. "Jack how did you survive? You needed your weekly injection. And

You were down there for over 15 hours. 10 hours overtime. In fact you should have been dead."

Ratchet said.

"The Decepticons name was Slipstream. Heard about her?" Jack asked.

"I have never seen her. But I think I have heard about her. She finished her missions always. She has never failed before. I do not know if the rumors are true." Bulkhead said.

"Any way. Her mission was to capture me. But since the ground collapsed and trapped us both down

There. She said that she could capture me another time. Since she believed that you guys would dig

me out before the decepticons arrived.

After Jack had explained what had happened. Arcee had run out of the room. Nobody understood why. Only Jack could have a clue.

Jack ran after her… he ran into her (their room) it was dark. He walked inside. Suddenly the door

Closed behind him. It was total darkness in the room.

"Arcee is you here?" Jack asked beginning to be little scared.

Suddenly some thing or rather someone grabbed him and lifted him up… he closed his eyes.

The person had lifted him up. And put Jack on her lap. Holding him with her arms.

"LOOK AT ME!" She yelled at him.

Jack slowly looks up right into her Glowing blue Optics that was the only light in the room.

"You was on a another FEMMES LAP? And sucked her finger? Jack I thought I was the only one for

You. I know that you needed energon to survive a little longer… but… I do not like to hear this.

I am afraid when you are around other girls… every time you are around other girls I think that I am losing you. Losing your affection." Arcee was almost crying now if she could.

Jack looked directly in her optics… his green glowing eyes leaking…

"You will always be my girl Arcee. I will never leave you. You have nothing to fear. Nobody can

Ever compete with you. No one can ever take my heart from me… because you already have it."

Arcee had now released her grip on him. He was still on her lap. Jack lean his head against her chest plate. Resting it there. Arcee took her hand around him. Holding him against her chest.

"Thank you Jack… I promise I will not snap like this anymore… Arcee released her grip on him again after a long time.

"Arcee? Do you think I can sleep in your arms? You know same position I was in when you carried

Me?" Jack asked with a hint of hope.

She grabbed Jack and lean her back against the wall (she was on her berth.) And rested Jack in her

Arms (you know,, like a child,) she kissed his forehead. "I know I have showed more emotions

Lately Jack. I haven't had anything to hold on these last thousand years. " Arcee suddenly stopped in her sentence. She realized that she was a lot older than Jack. Jack looked up to her face. But she turned her head to the left. So he could not see her face…

"Arcee… it is okay. I don't care if you are older than me. I love you.

Then he fell asleep…

The End...(For now atleast...)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

The American Government had requested that Team Prime got another Human on the team.

.so they got another Human. This one had been trained from he was weary little.

This one person had trained with Jack… and he was now on his way over to the Autobot Base.

Miko where jumping around. "is he here yet? How tall is he? How old is he?" she had been torturing

Jack for the last half hour.

Jack looked at Miko. "he is almost has tall as I am. And he is quit a silent person. He is a person of

Few words… maybe because English is his second language." Jack told her…

Suddenly the alarm had started. Ratchet looked over the monitors.

"We have an incoming Jet… I think it is Agent Fowler and our new team member." Ratchet said…

Everyone was now looking at the elevator just waiting for the new member to show himself…

Suddenly the elevator opened and Agent Fowler walked out. It was a long silence before Bulkhead

Broke it. "Eh? Where is our new member?"

Suddenly a person uncloaks beside Fowler. This person where in a full combat armor…

His armor where dark read colored almost like blood… he had a rifle that looked just like Jacks…

And he had a sword on his back. His helmet where also red colored and his visor had a yellow

Color. This person looked like he was stronger than Jack… and on his lower back he had a cylinder a plasma grenade just like WheelJack.

And to top it off he also had a small Jump pack on his back… and on his legs… so he could fly a small distance… and all off the suit and weapons run on synt-Energon.

This new person looked up at the Autobots… then on raf and Miko.

Then Miko stepped a step forward

"so what's your name?"

The solider looked at her…

"My Name is Alexander… but you guys can call me Alek." Then he where silent again…

"Alek is here to help. He had the same training has Jack. They were both in the same program…

And he will be accompany you guys on missions… both he and Jack will serve has snipers, scouts.

But please understand that Alek aint so god to speak English…that is all"

And with that said Fowler walked back to the elevator to leave…

Optimus bent down on one knee and looked at Alek.

"We need to find a room that can be yours…"

Alek looked at Optimus.

"I will see if I find one" he said while he activated his stealth unit. And walked away.

Miko looked at Jack

" that guy is scary"

Raf Nodded

Control Rom:

After a couple of hours Alek finally returned from the depts. Of the base.

Miko and Raf had returned home.. So it was only Arcee, Jack, Optimus,Ratchet and Alek that was on

the base.

It was only Optimus and Ratchet that was in the control room.

Alek deactivated his stealth unit… he stood right in front of the ground bridge… just staring blankly at it.

Optimus and Ratchet had been staring at Alek for over and half hour.. And he haven't even moved a

Centimeter.

"Optimus? Why is he just standing there?" Ratchet asked somewhat annoyed that this human didn't say anything or do anything.. And it bothered him…but he was thankful that this person wasn't like

Miko.

Optimus looked at Alek and back to Ratchet.

"I think he is thinking"

Cover Fire:

Alek had been with team Prime for over a month now. He had finally settled in. they even had gotten a new Autobot Team member. Named Smokescreen. He was almost like Bumblebee. And he talked to much for his own good.

Ratchet had found a new energon signal. So Optimus sent Jack and Alek out to scout out the era

Before the others arrived. This was just a standard recon mission they had done many times over the

Month. Alek was still silent he didn't say much not even to Jack… Miko had called him The Human Version of Soundwawe.

Both Jack and Alek were cloaked. They were walking down a valley in the Egyptian desert.

Alek was sure he heard a jet just above but every time he looked up it was nothing there.

When they found the Energon deposit. It was no cons nearby… Aleks scanners didn't even pick up a

Single con signal… and this was weary strange…

They Both Uncloaked and walked towards the energon. They both held their rifles ready.

But suddenly an explosion hit. Alek was hit and sent right into the air and hit the ground hard 15m

Away from where he was.

Jack and Alek were surrounded by cons…

Jack and Alek had each other's backs now.

"Activate your Stealth Unit. We are outnumbered lets retreat." Jack said over his speaker inside his

Helmet so only Alek could hear it.

"I can't. My stealth unit was damaged in the explosion. You retreat while I cover you" Alek said.

"I can't leave you? Remember at basic training? No one is left behind?" Jack said while he sounded

Sad.

"Ratchet? I need immediately emergency ground bridge 500m North from my current position" Alek

said to his comlink.

"Alek? What are you doing?" Jack asked.

Alek suddenly activated his thrusters and grabbed Jack. Alek flew towards the green portal. But

Suddenly his scanner picked up a con signal. Jack noticed this to.

"Slipstream!" Jack yelled.

Alek couldn't move so god in air while holding Jack.

"I am sorry Jack but it seems that only one of us is going to make it out of this alive. Tell the bots that I am sorry" but before Jack could fully comprehend what he said and answer him.

Alek transferred all his power to his thrusters. And dived right towards the portal. Just before the

portal Alek released Jack so Jack was sent right into the portal. Alek managed just barely to get some

Altitude. But just when he had managed 60m in the air… his thrusters failed… and he fell down… he could see the ground closing in. He closed his eyes

The last thing he told himself was I am sorry … and with that all went black.

Autobot Base:

The bots watched has Jack fell right down on the floor and the portal closed.

"JACK!" Arcee screamed has she walked up to him and lifted him up so he rested his head on her lap.

Several Hours Later

Jack opens up his green shining eyes. yet again he is in med-bay. Like always Arcee is there

Watching over him. But this time she was not alone. Optimus and the other where also there.

Arcee saw that Jack was awake.

"Jack? What happened? Where is Alek?" Arcee asked him in an concerned tone.

"check the video recording that our combat armor made." Jack said.

Ratchet had connected Jacks helmet to the monitor and uploaded the recording.

Under the whole clip Optimus remained silent.

Miko and Raf had tears down their eyes.

"He sacrificed himself to save you "Miko said has she could not hold her tears back any longer.

Even if she called him the Human Version of Soundwawe and thought that he was scary. She liked

Him. In the last month he had helped her in self-defense. He was a man with few words. But he was a good teacher.

Nemesis: The Fallen May Rise Again

Slipstream and her air group had managed to salvage the human that was with Jack. The one

Responsible for Jacks escape.

He had been badly hurt and was barely alive when Slipstream had brought him on the ship.

His armor was a mess… his arm was a los…

The impact to the ground had really done a number on him.

Knockout was readying his tools for surgery. Megatron had ordered him to make sure this person

Survives. In time maybe this human could be of use.

The Human body was on a medical berth. And the person that was beside him was Slipstream she was staring at this human. His armor that was not to badly damage to get removed had been removed.

And his helmet was a mess and removed. She looked at his damaged face. She felt almost sorry for

This human. It was something about him that made her just want to grab him in an embrace and hug him tightly to her chest plate and say comforting words. Like it will be okay. Everything is fine.

She looked over to Knockout and saw he was ready.

"Make sure he survives. And make sure to contact me when he wakes up. I would like to have a chat."

She said has she walked out of the Medical bay.

Several hours later:

Slipstream walked in to the medical bay. She saw the human on the medical table strapped so he couldn't run away.

She was now standing right in front of him… he looked different. He was easily 2.5m tall and strong built. His armor was now made of cybertronian metal. His eyes was now optics … shiny purple

Optics same color has his armor.

"What is your name human?" She asked in an commanding voice.

The human was just staring at her

"ANSWER ME HUMAN… I COMMAND YOU!" she yelled

"Oh? You command me? Mhm… I like a woman with authority it makes me all ticklish inside" Alek

Said.

Slipstream was now staring intently at him.

"Okay okay I will tell you just don't look at me like at" Alek finally said.

She got a smirk on her face now.

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked in an seductive voice..

"My name is Alexander, but for you? You can call me Alek. I would gladly shake hand if it wasn't

For the restraints."

Knockout stepped inside.

"He is half organic and half cybertronian so he is a tecnoorganic. He will need energon instead of

Human food or whatever they call it." Knockout said.

Slipstream released the straps that hold Alek.

"What are you doing? You can't release him? I haven't even started to Brainwash him" Knockout said.'

Alek stepped in front of Slipstream. She signaled him to follow her.

They moved out of med-bay while knockout just shaking his head.

Has they were walking down the Nemesis corridor.

"Where are we going? And why did you guys save me?" Alek asked…

"I am taking you to your cell. Until Megatron finds some use for you. You will be hold in a cell."

Slipstream answered.

She opened one of the cell doors. And nodded that he should walk inside. Alek walked inside and

Turned around to see her still standing outside the cell. Just before she was about to close the cell

"What? No goodbye kiss? And here I thought we were coming along so well in our relationship."

Alek Joked.

To Alek"s Surprise she blows a kiss towards him and blinked with one optic and smiled. Just before

She closed the cell and walked away.

The End….I will start has soon has I can on Part 5 if you guys liked this…..


End file.
